1. Field
Nanotubes and circuit devices.
2. Background
Nanotubes are generally seamless tubes of graphite sheets with full fullerene caps which were first discovered as multilayer concentric tubes or multi-walled carbon nanotubes and subsequently as single-walled nanotubes in the presence of transition metal catalysts. Nanotubes have shown promising applications in nanoscale electronic devices, high strength materials, electron field emission, tips for scanning probe microscopy and gas storage.